Combat
Combat is the 15th episode of season 6 and the 145th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins in the academy of night, several agent of the FBI (possessed by X.A.N.A.) go down of a car to go in in the dispatch of the director by force. They break the door and the agents aim the gun to the director Hertz and say him that it do not move neither an alone finger. The boss goes in to the desk to deliver her a photo that he wants to capture the students to the Lyoko-Warriors that they are wanted in all the country, and orders her that it deliver them immediately. But she denies to answer everything. The agent gives him a slap to the director falls unaware to the floor, and he registers the drawers of the desk but there isn't anything. Then it presses the button of the answering machine in name of and she tells where are the students, and she says that they are in the shelter under the building of the street. The boss is satisfied and prepares to capture them, and orders the agents to leave alone the director Hertz. Evan O'Donnell arrives to the deks to try wake up Hertz and he says her that she must warn the Lyoko-Warriors because they are in danger, and they must prepare the sentinels under way. While in under earth, Aelita warns him to the Lyoko-Warriors that Jeremy has disappeared teaching only the glasses broken in the floor near of the fences and she thinks that the director Hertz acts his movement. Yumi and Aelita decide to go with and the students to prepare the following battle included them, and they take the sentinels repaired under control remote to there. Aelita before going, scans if there is a tower activated and in the Cosmic Space the only tower is activated. She programs the countdown for an automatic virtualization and she goes with Yumi. William, Alex, Ulrich and Odd are virtualized in the Cosmic Space. There they have the vehicles near (Overboard, Overbike et Overwing) and go to the activated tower. Yumi calls with a secret signal to the door striking twice, thrice and once and Jim opens him the door warning that they come to here and have to warn to the students that have to remain inside. Suddenly it appears the director Hertz in person. Aelita and Yumi interpose in front of her but she says that she hadn't come to fight, she wants to warn them that the FBI agents are coming to here and she wants to offer a temporary truce. The girls don't have option that accept and trust her for now. Jim asks him to Hertz as she knew where are the students taken refuge if nobody had explained it to anybody, until when they discover that one of the students is a mole that tries to betray them. She doesn't want to reveal the name of the mole and follows saying that they have to act. They will gather in the park at 3 a.m. of the following morning. To the morning, Jim, Yumi and Aelita gather with the director Hertz in the park. She teachs him to the new sentinels improved leaving amazed to them and she asks him to Hertz if this is necessary to finish with the agents, but she says this is the only option to protect the students and they reluctantly accept. The new sentinels are sent to protect around the building of safe way; Hertz withdraws delivering the new remote control as loaned and says them that already they will see later. However an FBI agent alone arrives to the park and pursues Aelita. She begins to run leaving backwards Jim, and Yumi decides to help Aelita calling to a sentinel with the remote control that locates Aelita. While in Lyoko, Alex, Ulrich, William and Odd arrive to the activated tower, and Alex enters into the tower trying deactivate it, but he cannot do it owed by an installed security firewall and he goes out of the tower because he can't deactivate it. Ulrich says him that only it remains a solution: destroy the activated tower. William takes out his giant sword to throw a green ray to the tower, and the halo goes back of red to damaged little by little. Alex takes out the javelins throwing the same ray that William together to do them strong when the tower is ready to damage. They cause to the tower a crack, and finally Ulrich throws the katanas and Odd throws the laser arrows together at the same time and the tower falls in pieces. With the tower destroyed, the spectres go out of the body of FBI agents and escape by the grating that drives to the scupper. The agents don't remember as they arrived and decide to withdraw without any explanation. They return to the car to avoid of not being captured by the sentinels and set up. The director Hertz and Evan observe the withdrawal and this means that they have achieved it, but they discober that the last agent wasn't present and he still follows under X.A.N.A.'s control. The new sentinel flies by the sky looking for the FBI agent (still possessed by X.A.N.A.) and locates it where still follows pursuing Aelita. Then it kills it shooting a laser of fire to the face saving Aelita's life. The new sentinel withdraws returning to the building where they wait to the others sentinels. Jim and Yumi gather with Aelita that already all has finished but no for the agent who is dead (of horrible way), and move away. Ulrich is devirtualized by William with his sword to return to the Earth and he says him that the tower already is destroyed, but Yumi warns him to Ulrich that the director Hertz already knows where are the students taken refuge in the building and there is a mole between the students. Of turn, Yumi, Jim and Aelita gather with the director Hertz and they accuse her on the played dirty asking where is Jeremy, but she denies it and says that they were the FBI agents the one who have it as hostage without any apparent reason. Jim gives her back the new remote control to Hertz and says her that the truce has finished, and he goes back to Kadic. To the following morning, the Lyoko-Warriors gather with Jim and the students taken refuge, and observe one to one to know which is the mole. They think that somebody is pretending to sell the information like a betrayer. Odd signals that the possible suspects are: Julien Xao, , , , or Eldrich, but there isn't any proof to accuse them. They decide to expect when it arrive the suitable day with the following war when one of them the delate. Afterwards the Lyoko-Warriors go to the Hermitage to rest by a hard day leaving to Jim and to Odd to watch to the students of suspicious way. The episode finishes with Samantha observing Odd far with an appearance repentant for having betrayed secretly the confidence of the students, the Lyoko-Warriors and especially Odd… Gallery Episode145.jpg|An FBI agent pursues Aelita. es:Combate fr:Combat Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes